


Closer

by RoNask



Series: What Has Love Made of Us [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: "I'm engaged"The statement sucked the air out of their lungs before they realized it.





	Closer

Note: Another one done and I’m very pleased with this one.

“I’m engaged”

It sucks the air out of their lungs before they can think about it. It is what has got her awake at 2 a.m., it is the reason why she finds the space by her side empty.

Confused, Kate rises and makes her way to the kitchen, for a moment she considers checking the top floor to see if the kids are okay, but she puts it away from her mind, deciding to do it later.

She is not entirely surprised to find her husband in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows on it, he winces after a sip.

“It is not the same when she doesn’t do it, isn’t it?” she questions and he faces her, a sad nod coming from him.

“How long have we slept?” he questions in a metaphorical way. “I mean, I knew she would have to move on someday, but… It’s Alexis”

“I know” Beckett moves and they hug. “Rick”

“Yes”

“What about when Lily does it?”

A moment. “Can we get Alexis and trap the two of them in their bedrooms? Reece and Jake too, by the way”

“We can’t” she whispers frustrated burying her head in his chest.

“What if we kidnap the bride?”

Kate looked up at the sound of his amused tone. “Castle, we can’t… Alexis would kill us”

He let out a sigh, dropped his chocolate and held her tight. They stayed like that for a long moment.

“Castle”

“Yeah”

“There is something we can do”

“Does it involving locking the kids for the rest of their lives with us?”

A pause. “No”

“Disappointed, but not surprised… What is the idea, Senator Beckett?”

 

Jake whimpered, Reece yawned and Lily blinked rapidly feeling very confused. The three of them were at a complete loss when they were sat down on the big tent placed in the living room. There were pillows all over the place and blankets. It all felt comfortable and nice, especially the endless kisses from their parents.

“What is going on?” Lily asked still very confused.

“It’s all right, sweetie” Kate whispered guiding the girl who rubbed her eyes. “Just a night in the tent”

“But, mom, Jake kicks while he sleeps” Lily reminded.

“Good, he will fight the ghosts,” Castle said.

“There is no such thing, dad” Lily insisted.

“You haven’t seen the one who lives in our closet,” said a sleepy Reece finding comfort at his father’s chest before going back to sleep, his twin Jake did not even wake up.

“I promise he won’t kick you, baby,” Kate said to her daughter who finally agreed to lie down.

Jake didn’t kick. Much. Reece slept soundly and so did Lily. Castle and Beckett were the ones who slept the best in the company of their kids.

They could not tie the kids up, but they could certainly make a moment like this last for almost forever.


End file.
